earthbound_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michi
"My position as your caretaker still stands, regardless of my fusion into a Chimera, Princess."- Michi to Kumatora in Osohe's Secret" Michi is Princess Kumatora's caretaker at Osohe Castle, and is a powerful psychic. He was personally taught by the Magypsies. Appearance Michi is unusual in that he has snow white hair, and jet black eyes. He is slightly taller than Kumatora, but is shorter than Duster. He normally wears a set of servant's clothes. which are white in color. After his fusion into the Clay Blob, he becomes an amorphous ball of grey goop that can change shape. He often likes to appear as a monochrome version of his past self. Personality Michi is often brutally blunt, but always polite when he speaks . He has an intelligent mind, but it is slightly frayed because of the Chimera Process. As a result of his transformation, he can sometimes freeze up and stagnate, lost in his thoughts until someone snaps him out of it. Also as a result of the process, he can sometimes mumble incoherent or vaguely disturbing words under his breath. He is well meaning(though occasionally accidentally insulting and mean), and fiercely protective of Kumatora. He is intensely respectful of the Magypsies, and is well aware of the danger of the Seven Needles. History Michi was originally from the former world and was brought to the Nowhere Islands via the White Ship. While there, he befriended the baby Kumatora and when the Magypsies came to take Kumatora with them, he jumped at his chance, offering his services(via telepathy) as a caretaker for Kumatora, despite only being a year or two older than she was. (As the Magypsies were likely to be busy practicing magic/PSI) He then grew up with Kumatora in Castle Osohe, and lived there peacefully for most of his childhood. Then, when he was seventeen(and Kumatora fifteen) he was captured by Pgmask scouts during the initial invaqsion of the Nowhere Islands and turned into the Chimera, Clay Blob. He then was stuck in the Chimera Laboratory. and eventually dumped into the Clayman Factory's trash bin after Dr. Andonauts labeled Michi a failed project. He spent much time there, including the three year gap. However,, by that point, he could no longer age, and lost all concept of time. He then was found by Lucas and co, who had only recently reunited with Kumatora(During Lucas' second round of work). Upon seeing her, Michi was overjoyed, and shifted into his past form on pure instinct. Kumatora recognized him, and the two reunited, with Kumatora bringing him up to speed on the events since his capture, upon which he joined the party. He then rekindled his friendship(which turned into romance) with Kumatora and eventually bore witness to the defeat of Porky and the death of the Masked Man. He then returned to Castle Osohe briefly to begin restoration (thanks in part to the leftover Claymen) before going to Tazmily Village, to thank Lucas and Duster(whom he developed a begrudging respect for()and moved back into Castle Osohe with Kumatora as soon as restoration was completed. Abilities * PSI- Michi was personally taught PSI by the Magypsies * Amorphous Body- Michi can change shape and regenerate, as he is made of liquid clay. However, unless he forces it to harden, pieces of it will drop off. Relationships Kumatora Michi and Kumatora were childhood friends that split apart for quite a while due to the Pigmask Army. The two reunited, rekindling their friendship and saving the world from Porky together. The friendship blossomed into romance over the course of the adventure and eventually the two would move back into Castle Osohe togehter, lving a peaceful existence for the rest of their lives. Lucas Michi is good friends with Lucas and finds him positively adorable. The two are almost always on good terms. Boney Michi likes Boney, and the two get along quite well. Duster Michi hates Duster because of his status as a thief and his breaking and entering of Castle Osohe to steal the Egg Of Light. Michi later begins to begrudgingly respect Duster, and the two's relationship has improved. Trivia * Michi often refers to Kumatora as Kuma informally * Michi has several PSI attacks unique to him, like PK Breath Category:Non Canon Characters Category:Castle Osohe residents Category:Males Category:PSI users Category:Chimera Category:Party Members Category:Osohe's Secret